


at the hospital

by DarlingHazel



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: ""platonic"", Feelings, Fluff, Hospitals, hand holding, jake being jake and amy being amy, set during S2E20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarlingHazel/pseuds/DarlingHazel
Summary: After the nurse left, Jake simply asked; “Hold my hand again, please.”It was a small, sudden request.(takes place during S2E20, when Jake is in the hospital after getting hit by a car!)





	at the hospital

It’s not like he was in pain.

It didn’t hurt at all, in fact.

The blinding white of the sun, the uncomfortable broken ribs, the bandages and the thick, _ugly_ scent of the hospital didn’t bother him at all. He was completely fine. After they let him out, he’d go back to his desk like normal and get on the field and catch some more criminals. He’d be fine.

During the visit from Charles and Terry, he decided to bite his tongue on why he was like this. Why he was so insistent on pursuing the criminals without hesitation.. All he said was that he didn’t like the thought of the bad guys getting away with bad things. That’s all they needed to know.

Afterwards, Jake’s shoulders still felt.. tense. Tense and aching, like the rest of his muscles. The doctors told him to relax, but he just.. couldn’t. Despite catching the bad guy, he felt like he should still be out there right now catching even more. It was an itch, an itch he had to scratch so, so badly.

He felt pained and let himself acknowledge just the little bit of exhaustion he felt, and right before he slipped unconscious, the doors burst open. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes that felt so sticky and heavy, and squinted at the light shining from behind the figure. He made it out to be feminine, well dressed… a little curvy, _ooh-_

“Jake! Are you okay?” Amy ran over to his side, looking him up and down to take in the injuries he sustained from that little car accident. He imagined a little halo over her. Oh, an angel. Jake grinned like an idiot at the familiar voice and responded, “Never been better, Santiago! Just itchin’ to get back on the field, hopefully by tomorrow… Probably by tonight, actually.” He spoke a little rushed, but Amy caught on to every word and understood.

It was silent for a few minutes, Amy just looking over Jake’s body and seemingly lost in her own thoughts for a bit. Jake took this opportunity to just… admire. Observe. His shoulders already felt more relaxed when he traced her features with his gaze, adoring how soft and… different she looked in this moment. So unlike Amy.

So unlike herself.

Immediately, he broke the silence. “Are you okay?” Concern. This was different. He still felt a bit woozy from having been dragged out of his almost-unconscious state, so he kept his voice low; almost akin to a soft whisper. With a little touch of pain, of course. Santiago snapped out of her little trance and looked up at him, quickly smiling wide and nodding. “Of course I am! It’s just.. well..”

Her smile trembled a little, and Jake hated that. He liked it when Amy smiled. An angel. “Weell?” He dragged it out a little, impatient but mostly encouraging.

“I just- why would you-” she stuttered a little, oh how he loved it when she wasn’t as formal with her cute voice, “... Why?” “Why? Why what? Strange, I’m the one in the hospital bed but-” “-Why didn’t you stay home?” her voice cracked.

He felt strange.

Bad.

He didn’t like it. He hated how sad she looked, oh how he wishes he could just reach out and comfort her.. somehow. He felt vulnerable. So different from how he felt before.

“I… because I, uh, had a job. They were just minor injuries, anyways, they wouldn’t have sto-” “But you could’ve died!” This time, the words hit him harder.

He could’ve died.

Jake Peralta…

Amy looked ashamed of herself for yelling out of nowhere, and her face even reddened a bit before she retreated into her little shell. “The- the others would’ve.. they would have been so sad, Jake.” His angel.. oh, her voice was so soft. So fragile. He’d never let anyone hurt her... “I would have been so devastated, I mean- I care about you.” He’d.. he’d be hurting her, if he let himself get in the way of his health.

And his shield shattered.

“Jake?” he looked away fast, squeezing his eyes shut in embarrassment, “Jake, oh my god, are you crying? Jake? I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it!” “Oh my god, Ames-” “- Wait, I did! I did mean it! I just. Oh my god. I didn’t- uh- I didn’t mean to.. make you cry! Are you crying? What’d I do!” His angel was so panicked, and he quickly opened his eyes to find her tearing up.

“Hey, hey, Amy, no! Nononononono. No. I- I’m fine! See? Just eye sweat. That’s all.” He quickly defended himself, and was starting to tense up again which kind of also sort of hurt by the way- “You know we care about you, right?” she was leaning in a little further, not too far from his own face, and it all felt so _right._

“What- of course I do! I’m Jake Peralta, everybody loves this guy! Fatherless, fearless, and… careless.” Jake defended himself, words pouring out in panic before Amy smiled a little, a sweet, soft smile. Even through his tears, he could still make out the red of her cheeks. The blur never stopped him from noticing her tears, too. “That’s not true. You have fears, Jake. We all do. We’re all scared of something. And you _do_ care. Why else would you have done so much for everyone?” “Beeecausee, I-” “- because you care! I’m pretty sure you do, at least.” Amy interrupted. Jake couldn’t help but admire how confident she was, he always loved when she got confident, and he knew he was defenseless in this. He knew she knew.

He might as well just.. tell her, then. She deserves to know. He’d trust her with anything.

“You’re right, Ames.. Yeah. I do have fears. And.. I do care.” he so badly wanted to hold her, “The truth is- I.. there was a guy. Back then. I was working a case, and, I decided to go out with the boys, y’know? And.. while I was out having pina colada, which I didn’t really like, honestly, I- he.. He did some stuff. And.. got two civilians killed in the process. It haunted me. I was so upset that I didn’t do anything that I sort of made a vow to myself to never let another criminal get away with anything ever again. And.. yeah. That’s the story. Jake Peralta’s mistake and promise.”

Amy listened intently through it all, and then reached out to hold his hand after. It felt warm.. he felt nice. And his heart did a weird thing, but that part.. well. He knew. “You’re strong, Peralta. The greatest detective I know. You didn’t let that man get away, you were only doing what you thought was right at the time. You deserve a break. By Gods, do you deserve _such_ a break, Jake. We all care about you, we all- we all love you. This vow of yours? It’s not worth breaking a literal bone over. All that’s gonna do is damage you badly even more, emotionally and physically. Please.. just stay safe. We don’t want anything to happen to you-- _I_ don’t want anything to happen to you.” This.. all felt too real to Jake, so he started to tear up again, he assumed he was so vulnerable and teary because he was so injured or something.

But all of a sudden, he felt.. tired. Relaxed, exhausted, and so.. caught. Charmed into a state of.. lightheadedness. Fuzziness? It was a funny feeling. He liked it. “I’m sorry, Ames. For worrying you. And everyone else. Period. I shouldn’t have put my life on the line for something so small, I know now. I’m sorry for letting you all down.” “You didn’t let us down, Jake, you did great. We’re proud of you, but we’d rather you step back for now… just for awhile.” he smiled, a real smile, and noticed Amy hesitate a bit before she leaned in and used her free hand to wipe away his tears. He leaned into the touch a little, closing his eyes and exhaling gently.

“Thank you. I know now… even if I’m not there, there’s a great detective like you still ready to take on cases in my place. You’d do so awesome. Kick their butts and all that..” his voice was even softer now. The warm hand at his cheeks rested on his face for awhile, and the warm fingers wrapped around his definitely broken ones lingered before Amy awkwardly removed them when a nurse came in quickly to check in on Jake.

After the nurse left, Jake simply asked; “Hold my hand again, please.”

It was a small, sudden request.

One that Amy understood, and obliged.

Her fingers intertwined with his and she smiled awkwardly, seemingly a bit more out of her little trance now. Their moment was over, he guessed. A little disappointing, but at least she’s here for a little while longer. “So, Amy, about that “we care about you, we love you” thing… Did that last part _really_ apply to them too, or was that just-” “Oh my God, Jake!” Amy stuck her tongue out at him, “You wish!” He stuck his tongue out in retaliation before it all dissolved into laughter.

Jake basked in this moment, the feeling of her hand over his and how relaxed he felt. How his heart felt. His eyes closed and he knew he was drifting back into unconsciousness. Even if he didn’t tell her now, and even if she didn’t admit it now either, he was fine. They could play this little game for longer, but at the end of the day Amy would still be Amy and Jake would still be Jake, and they’d always find some stupid way to have small intimate moments that the others won’t see. He’s fine if it stays like this. As long as his Amy is happy.

As long as his angel is okay.

And before he was fully carried into dreamland, he felt a soft peck against his aching cheek. And he smiled.

As long as she is still his. 

**Author's Note:**

> been awhile since i last wrote, and i'm glad i did now! it's very calming to have my hands on my keyboard and type out whatever i'm thinking ^^ thank you for reading!


End file.
